The True Warmth of Love
by GoddessWing
Summary: Romance:HYxRP -It's a cold winter day and everyone's cold... Then the heater shuts off and everyone's even colder.
1. One Winter Day

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, some other people that I can't think of right now do. If I did, well why would I write fanfiction... I'd just animate it instead! ^_^  
  
Note: This is short, very short, but to the point. There aren't many chapters. I wrote this two- three years ago... in January I think... I dunno. Any way on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
Prologue: One Winter Day  
The sky was gray and the snow kept falling. It just kept falling for what seemed like an eternity. The Peacecraft mansion was the only place that had power. So the Gundam pilots were there. Everyone was minding their own business until the heat suddenly shut off.   
It wasn't until an hour later that everyone noticed. The vidphone and any other phone was impossible to get working and what use would it be?? They could call someone to fix it, but how would they get here? Even with the technology that they had, it would be hard to get rid of all that snow. It had been snowing hard for a whole three days. "AHH! We're going to freeze to death!" Duo was hystericaly running around yelling. Heero didn't seem to care. He was just typing away on his laptop that apparently still had power, though it had not been charged for the last few days. Quatre was bundled up in blankets. Trowa was standing next to the gas stove. Wufei was... well no one knew what Wufei was doing, he was somewhere on a Preventer assignment.  
"It's so cold!!" Relena shivered. She was in bundles of blankets like Quatre.   
"Hn."   
"God Heero, I'm freezing to death and all you can do is 'Hn'?!" Relena scolded him. Heero continued to just type away on his laptop not even paying attention to her.   
"Come here." Heero said without looking at her. Relena stood next to him and had an impatient look on her face.   
For a few minutes she just stood there holding the blankets around her. He hadn't said a word after she got up. "What?!" Relena impatiently waited. Suddenly Heero grabbed her by the waist and sat her down on his lap and gave her blankets.   
He wrapped his arms around her and asked,"Are you warmer now?" He hugged her with one arm and used the other to type. She hugged him back tight and rested her head on his chest. Then she looked up at him. Heero's face went back to an intense stare with concentration. Though she was still cold, that was the only warmth she needed.  
  
To be continued...  
(Review please! Ja ne!) 


	2. Duo's Evil Plan

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. There I said it. Happy?   
Note: Sorry it took so long to upload this... First I had to find the second chapter among all the millions of files. Then I decided to revise it so that this wouldn't be the end. ^_^ I hope you like it. Thanks for all the nice reviews. Oh and... it may seem like I'm picking on Duo, but I'm not!!! I love Duo!   
Chapter One: Duo's Evil Plan   
  
---------------------------  
  
Relena had fallen asleep in her comfortable spot on Heero's lap. A little while after, Heero closed his laptop. He then took Relena up in his arms and carried her to the couch. He carefully placed her on the couch gently. She stirred a bit as Heero was putting more blankets on her. Heero turned around to go. "Mmmmm...." Relena mumbled. Heero stopped in his tracks and turned around again. Relena was awake. "Heero..." Heero walked up to her and she sat up. "Stay with me." Heero sat down next to her and she placed the blankets around her as well. She layed her head down onto his chest. The steady beat of his heart lulled her to sleep. Soon after, Heero fell asleep aswell.   
  
_I'm soooooooo hungry,_ Duo thought. He was on his way to the kitchen when something caught his eye... There on the couch was the Perfect Solider sleeping with Relena in his arms. An evil plot made its way to the Great Shinigami's head. Duo tiptoed away to his room. He pulled open his bedside drawer and took out something silver and shiny. He crept down the stairs and hurried to the room where the sweet couple were sleeping.   
  
Quatre was in the study reading a book with a ton of blankets. He looked through the glass french doors to see Duo creeping down the stairs with... a camera? Not only did he have a camera, but he had ** that ** look. Not just that look, but ** that** look. The kind of look he always had when he has an evil plan... Quatre smirked. He stood up with blankets draping over his shoulder. He followed in the direction Duo was heading. He stopped in the door way to see Duo snapping pictures of Heero and Relena peacefully sleeping on the couch. Quatre laughed at the cuteness of the couple cuddled together.   
  
Trowa was walking out of the kitchen when he saw Quatre laughing his head off at Duo, who was taking pictures of Heero and Relena sleeping on the couch. Trowa smiled a bit.   
  
He could hear laughing and clicking noises. He groggily opened his eyes. He quickly shut it again due to a bright flash. When he reopened them he saw Duo stuffing a camera behind him. "Uh, hi Heero! Um I'm HUNGRY! Let's see," Duo said as he turned in the opposite direction,"the kitchen is this way!"   
  
Duo started walking toward but was stopped in his tracks by the deadly tone of Heero Yuy's voice,"Duo!"   
  
"Yes? What was that? You're hungry too? Well I'll be sure to make you so-"   
  
"What were you doing?" Heero glowered. Quatre and Trowa watched Duo get busted with amusement.   
  
"Well, I was my way to the kitchen to go get something to eat when Trowa comes out, and then he takes a picture of you two sleeping there because you guys just are so cute. But then he throws me the camera to make it-"   
  
"No, that's not what happened," Heero said viciously. The Great Shinigami winced.   
  
_No, not the Death Glare,_ Duo thought. Duo then reasoned with himself._ Heero's gonna kill me,_ Duo went on in his head,_ but these are the cutest pics! It's definitely worth it, besides he won't wanna kill me when he sees these pics!_ "Well, see, Heero... I thought you guys were cute and I took these pictures with my nice camera, and I have to go! I'm going to uhhh go to the bathroom!" Duo made a dash for his room. He ran past Quatre, almost knocking him down. "Sorry Quatre!!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs.   
  
Quatre laughed, "It's okay Duo, its really okay!" Trowa smiled at the scene that played before him. Trowa headed for the study so he could read. Quatre sat himself on a lazy boy chair near the couch that Heero and Relena were on. Quatre switched on the TV set. As he flipped through the channels, he stole a glance in the direction of the couch. Heero was gently stroking Relena's cheek as he watched over her. Quatre smiled and turned his attention to the TV.   
  
_She's so beautiful when she sleeps_ Heero mused. He brushed the hair out of her face. He looked up and saw the TV was on. He looked to his side and saw Quatre with a big smile on his face, focused on the TV. Heero hadn't noticed him. He was too busy admiring Relena. _Relena,_ Heero thought, _wait, he shouldn't be doing this... it's jus- Oh shut up._ He didn't care, he was with Relena and it was all that mattered.   
  
Duo, in his room, tried the best the Great Shinigami could to hide the camera where Heero would not find it. Stumped, Duo just shoved it into the bottom of his underwear drawer, under some Deathscythe boxers. Duo knew that Heero wouldn't dare dig in ** his ** underwear. (GoddessWing: I know Kathleen, you would. But Heero's not like that. He'd look in Relena's- Nevermind.) Duo, pleased with his accomplishment, skipped out of his room. Not looking before he skipped, bumped right into Zechs. "Ahh! Duo! Look where you're goin okay? Anyway have you seen my sister?" Zechs asked as he got his butt off the ground.   
  
Duo smirked. He knew exactly where Relena was. Duo replied with an annoying tone,"Oh, she's downstairs sleeping on the couch with Heero."   
  
"Thanks- WAIT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Zechs fumed. Duo grinned.   
  
"Want to see for yourself? Go ahead," Duo held out his hands and pointed down the stairs of the huge mansion. Zechs stomped down the stairs with a grinning Shinigami on his tail.   
  
Meanwhile, Relena awoke. "Mmmm..." she mumbled as she stretched her ams out. She forgot Heero was there and smacked him in the face. Heero groaned. "Oops! Sorry Heero, I'm really sorry!" she quickly apologized. She patted the spot on his face that she hit and giggled. "That probably didn't hurt anyway!" She sat up and noticed Quatre. "Oh Quatre, hello!" Quatre turned his head and nodded.   
  
Just then Noin came in with a tray and four cups of steaming hot coca. "One for you," she handed one to Quatre, who gratefuly took it,"another for you and you," she gave one to Relena and Heero who thanked her with a nod,"and one for me!" Noin sat down on the arm chair opposite side of the couch from which Quatre was seated. All four of them watched TV and sipped on coca...   
  
Zechs suddenly stomped into the room yelling,"YUY!!"   
  
To be continued....Please Review!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
No... ITS A CLIFF HANGER (Well at least I think it is...) Sorry for (1) it being short, (2) the lack of sap, (3) taking so long, (4) stupid humor. Ohhhhh what is Zechs going to do to Heero? Where will Heero and Relena's relationship go to?? What is Trowa reading? What other evil plans does the Great Shinigami have to torture Heero? What are they watching on TV? So many questions that might not even be asked. Don't worry all will be answered soon... Ja ne! 


End file.
